


as the tide comes in

by teamchaosprez



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Dreams, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: The roaring of the waves is hard to think over, but you look out into the ocean.She’s there.





	as the tide comes in

**Author's Note:**

> writing out dreams to relax is how i roll

The roaring of the waves is hard to think over, but you look out into the ocean.

She’s there.

You would think you’d be more urgent rushing to her, but you walk calmly, feeling the water anchor down your clothes and the waves crash against your midsection as you walk in.

When you’re close enough to her, you lay down, letting yourself bob up and down gently in the ocean, and you can’t see her head next to yours but you can feel soft, wet pink hair tickling against your cheek, and you sigh softly, closing your eyes.

“I’ve noticed you guys messing with the program.”

Your eyes blink open when you hear her soft voice, seeing a masterpiece of clouds speckling the blue above you.

“We all miss you. We want to bring you back.”

“Why?”

The question catches you off guard.

“Because you’re our friend. You’re my…”

Your words fade out then, and you feel her hand under the water, carefully brushing against yours. The two of you float in silence for a while.

“I’m worried that if you bring me back you might have trouble moving forward.”

“It’s really lonely without you. Like we’re missing a limb.”

“But I’m a part of your past, aren’t I?”

“I want you to be a part of my future, too.”

A cloud passes in front of the sun, darkening the churning waters ever so slightly.

When she speaks again, her voice is soft.

“I wish I could be a part of your future. But I don’t know if it’s a good idea.”

“We’ll figure it out when you’re here, with us, okay?”

You hear her give a heavy sigh.

“I’m serious. Kazuichi is working on a new body for you. All we need to do is find your code in the program, bring you back, put you in there.”

“What if my code doesn’t exist anymore?”

You blink.

“How would I be talking to you now, then?”

“Maybe I’m just a figment of your imagination.”

You shake your head, a little frustrated with her persistence, but you don’t argue with her any further.

This is just a dream, after all, and you want to enjoy all the time with her you can.

**Author's Note:**

> pls comment and kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
